Razor Jaws
by DarkRose66
Summary: A new energon spot had been found. Problem is its underwater. Even bigger problem its being guarded by two rowdy predacons that only listen to themselves. The only one who can talk sense to them is their adopted sister, a human. What's going to happen when these two and the DJD tango? Read and find out. Enjoy! Rating: for language and gore(both robot and human).
1. First Encounter

*** This is what happens when a Transformers fan who loves sharks watches Shark Week.

***I hope you all enjoy the new story. Thresher and Sixgill are my OC predacons as well as Amber. One thing to know about my two predacons is their both sharks with a very dangerous bite. They have no relation to the character Sky-Byte (I didn't think about him till after I created them).

*** I hope no one minds the mix in season or comic characters like: Breakdown, Tarn, and Drift etc. Just to make it simple it just takes place during TFP. Hope no one minds. Enjoy the story everyone.

Chapter 1: First Encounter

(Normal POV)

"Now we're this energon location suppose to be located at?" asked Breakdown.

"That's what we're here to figure out," said Knockout as he and his partner walked through the tropical climate, "Hopefully sooner than later. This humidity is hard on my paint."

Knockout's device started beeping as they walked closer to the beach. With his optics locked on the locater he didn't realize it until he felt the water under his peds that the energon single was under the water.

"Isn't this just peachy," Knockout said reaching up to his communicator, "Lord Megatron: Good news we found the source of the signal, Bad News I think it's under the water here."

"I will send some troops to your location to investigate and Tarn will be with them," he heard Megatron speak through his communicator.

"What?" Knockout said shocked at the news. All Breakdown could do is watch his partner quietly freak out about news he didn't even hear.

"He and his team just arrived and he wishes to see this planet and I think he's about ready to deck Starscream," Megatron made his final decision clear as he cut communications.

"Breakdown watch were you tread," Knockout said with a very unhappy tone to his voice.

"Because Tarn is tagging along with the vehicons coming to go under the water to fully check out the signal," Knockout explained as a space bridge opened behind them and as described Tarn came out followed by the vehicons. The large mech walked up to the two of them. Intimidation leaked off him.

"This planet is not half bad looking for being organic," he said before turning his attention to Knockout and Breakdown, "Haven't seen you two in a long time."

"And that's a bad thing? Especially in your line of work," Knockout asked him.

"True," Tarn said as he looked down at the much shorter mech. He turned his attention over to Breakdown and said, "Do you mind leading the troops down to the location? If I remember correctly the Doc here hates risking his paint job?"

"No problem here," Breakdown said jumping at the chance to avoid being around Tarn and so did the vehicons behind Tarn. Tarn and Knockout watched them walk deeper and deeper into the clear blue water. They didn't realize that they were being watched from the rocks by the shore and in the water. Tarn stopped talking with Knockout when he caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of his eye.

"What's the matter?" asked Knockout.

"We're not alone," Tarn said with a smirk behind his mask. He turned to walk towards the rocks. He was only one step from the rocks when they heard shouting and splashing. Breakdown at the lead with the vehicons right behind them carrying one of their own.

"What the hell happened?" Knockout shouted when he saw the condition of the vehicon that was carried back. He was missing a leg and had a huge bite out of his abdomen.

"Don't know?" Breakdown shrugged still a little bit panicked. His spark was going a mile a minute, it didn't help that Tarn walked back over as he explained, "One minute we located the energon pocket and the next something are attacking us. It got one of the vehicons."

"Don't move," Tarn said as he knelt down beside the wounded vehicon when something caught his eye.

"What's the matter?" Knockout asked.

"This," Tarn said as he pulled what looked like a tooth out of the abdomen bite wound and held it up to see, "Looks like a tooth of some kind."

"From what?" Breakdown asked.

"Something big. But looks metallic. Unless Earth has metallic animals or something with metallic teeth like this, there may be a predacon here. I don't see any other explanation," Tarn explain well looking at the tooth.

"What we going to do?" Knockout asked Tarn.

"Tell Lord Megatron, he'll know what to do. Here take this. If it's a predacon it could be a potential ally," Tarn said as he stood up and handed the tooth to Knockout, "And have my team come out here. We'll keep a lookout. Plus I want to see who are visitor was."

"Alright. The sooner we find out what this belonged to. The better," Knockout said as he turned to walk with Breakdown and the vehicons who were carrying their friend. Tarn turned to look back at the rocks and couldn't help, but think it was a little too convent that the attack happened when he was close to finding out who was spying on them. He looked back to the ocean to see two dorsal fins gliding across the top of the water. Perhaps a warning.

Tarn wasn't the only one watching the fins. The one watching from the rocks knew what it meant. She knew very well. Human or not she recognized a warning when she saw one, but she wondered if the masked mech understood. Considering he almost found her. That's when it hit her she should move, no use staying put if he was going to walk over there again. She crawled and climbed the rocks and closer to the water. The girl made sure that she could still see the big mech. If he came back over she could jump in the water. Water would be much safer then fighting to get away from someone who could just pick her up without a second thought. She had nothing to worry from the creatures that attacked the intruders.

Her adopted brothers would never harm her, but she couldn't say the same for the giant on the other side of the beach.

**Ok I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Find out later why she calls the creatures "adopted brothers" next time. Plus see how the Decepticons handle a very dangerous situation with something that's more dangerous than they are. Yes, Predaking will make an appearance later on. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


	2. Close Call

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

Chapter 2: Close Call

The girl dropped down fully into the water and inched around to see what the mech was up to. All he was doing was staring off into space almost. He seemed to have lost interest in finding her. Normally she would have freaked out, but from being around her brothers she was use to seeing these giant robots. Just never ones that looked like him. Suddenly the feel of something roughly nudging against her side. She looked over to be greeted by the smaller of her two brothers, Thresher.

Thresher looked like a large mechanical hammerhead shark. He was brown and black with a white underbelly, something very traditional of Earth sharks. Both him his brother shared the bright green optics and a very devastating bite. The girl just scratched the shark's head. He was twice the size of a normal hammerhead, his brother was even bigger. Sixgill looked like a robotic great white that could almost pass for being a robotic megalodon. He was big and very protective. Sixgill was a dark teal and black. Sixgill was calm and collective, Thresher not so much.

"How bad did you get them?" she whispered to Thresher.

"Bad enough. Sixgill got one of them. I only shredded one of them, but his allies helped him to get away," he said still in his beast mode watching the mech and his brother pace the water, "You know Sixgill wants you to go home for now."

"Not without you guys," she argued.

"Amber you and I both know that you'd be in danger here if you stay. If it makes you feel better I'll take you back," Thresher argued back knowing that his brother would bite his head off if he didn't get their little sister away safely.

"Only if he comes with us. The sharks that live here will most likely follow your lead on attacking these guys. Who are they anyways?" Amber asked the large shark.

"Don't know, but they don't smell right," Thresher said as he began to swim forward, "I'll go ask Sixgill."

Amber watched Thresher swim off up to meet up with is older brother. Swimming close to shore as a tool of intimation to the masked mech on the beach, who only watched him closely. He let his tail fin splash the mech. Thresher has always been cocky. Amber just hoped that it wouldn't get the better of him this time.

Tarn watched one of the two possible predacons swim by him and threshed its tail in disrespectful way at him. He was tempted to pick up the beast, but he was no fool. If it was the one reasonable for the damage to the vehicon, then he didn't want anything to do with the creature's jaws. The clear water made it easy to see the beast. It looked like some sort of fish. Big and mechanical it was defiantly a predacon. He could only imagine what the other looked like, turning his attention to the other fin pacing in the water.

"Tarn," a voice called Tarn from behind. The voice belonged to Kaon.

"Ah, glad you made it," Tarn turned to greet his team as they walked up. Tesarus seemed to have a little trouble managing the sand; Vos wasn't too keen on it either.

"So what's the problem?" Helex asked the masked mech.

"Them," Tarn answered him as he pointed out the two fins gliding in the water side by side, "Breakdown and a group vehicons went down to check out an energon signal and got attacked badly."

"We saw the wounded one. Do you really think we're dealing with a couple of predacons?" asked Kaon watching the fins.

"I think so. Not only that, but I think we have a visitor over in the rocks there," said Tarn as he motioned his head in the direction of the rocks. Amber was listening in and she didn't like where this was going. She sank deeper in the water. She watched the mech pull his group together and obliviously telling them something she couldn't here. She needed to the get her brothers' attention now.

"Sixgill I think we should get out of here. Something about that mech makes me nervous," Thresher said staying alongside his brother.

"I think your right. Is Amber safe?" Sixgill asked him,

"Yeah. She's hiding in water by the rocks. She wants us both to leave with her," his brother said.

"That maybe a good idea, because looks like he has more friends with him," Sixgill said staring at the shore, his head above the water just enough to clear his vision. They watched them closely only to notice the masked mech walked into the forest and the others began to walk into the water. They spread out. Suddenly Sixgill noticed Amber jumping up and down it the water waving her hands to get their attention. Something was wrong.

Amber tried to get the two sharks attention as soon as she saw the robots being to walk into the water right at them. Her mind really began to race when she noticed that the mech with the mask wasn't with them. She swam around the edge of the rock only to see that he wasn't there.

"Shit, where is he?" she whispered to herself as she inched back behind the rock.

"Right here, sweetheart," a deep baritone voice chuckled behind her. She turned around quickly to see the mech right behind her. She could see the smile in his optics as he spoke, "And who might you be?"

Amber could only stare at his towering figure as he knelt down, his knee cutting off her escape route. Her only other option would be to try and swim to one of her brothers and risk one of this mech's friends grabbing her.

"I won't ask nicely again," he gave her a warning. They then heard a loud yell and the sound of ripping metal.

"You son of a bitch," yelled a mech with an "X" on his face. Amber knew by the coloring it was Thresher. Then the glimpse of Sixgill coming was a sign of relief.

Tarn watched with a small twinge of fear as Tesarus struggled to remove, the same predacon that swam by him earlier, from the back of his lower leg. He then noticed the other one swimming toward him. Then it hit him the human. They were protecting her. He went to reach down to grab her when a large set of jaws about took off his hand.

"Back off. She's ours," the predacon flat down growled at him. In instinct he stood up. This predacon had guts for facing him. The sound of water drew his attention back to the human. She was swimming away and the predacon backed up making sure to keep himself between him and the human.

"Protective aren't we," he sarcastically commented before observing the predacon make a sharp turn he splashed his tail causing water to squirt up in Tarn's face. The salt water blinded him for a minute. He looked back up and saw both predacons swimming away. The human was sitting on one of their backs as they swam away.

Tarn turned his attention back to his men. He walked back up to the beach and over the rocks to meet his team back on their side of the beach. Tesarus was leaning on Helex. Unlike the vehicon, his leg was only torn open really bad. He wasn't missing a chunk.

"Damn that one got you good," Tarn said as he observed his teammate's leg.

"Should I get Knockout or Shockwave?" asked Kaon as he pet the top of his sparkeater.

"Considering the situation I'd say Shockwave? Tell him to bring Predaking with him. Maybe he can talk some sense into those two," Tarn said as he looked in the direction the predacons and the human had gone. He couldn't help, but wonder why they protected the girl. She was only human.

**Second chapter's up. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Hunted

***Thanks for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you all like my predacons, Thresher and Sixgill. Sorry for the late update. I'm watching two little kids(one is 2 yrs and the other is 9 months) and I don't trust them with my laptop.

*** Enjoy Everyone

Chapter 3: Hunted

***Up the coast***

Sixgill swam up as far as he could up to the beach. He didn't want to risk transforming and being seen by any of those other robots. He didn't like the idea of them coming after them or even their little sister. Human or not?

"I'm gonna head to the cottage and grab some supplies and meet you back here," Amber said as she dismounted from Sixgill's back and started swimming towards the shore.

"Keep in the forest more, incase there's more of those mechs running around," yelled Sixgill behind her.

"Got it," she yelled back. Amber took Sixgills advice and stayed more in the wood areas. It didn't help though. The memory of the large masked mech reaching down to grab her, made her jumpy to every little noise. Little that she realized her fears were about to be clearly justified. Amber was being followed and she didn't realize it.

***Back At Shoreline(with the sharks)***

"Where is she?"Thresher asked his brother as he paced from left to right worrying about their sister. She had to close of a call when that mech went after her. They didn't know who they were and why they came after them. They were just defending their home.

"She'll be back," Sixgill answered Thresher in a concerned tone. He understood his brother's frustration. Something didn't feel right about the masked mech that went after Amber. Just the thought of mech made him want to growl.

***Down the Coastline With The 'Cons***

"Ouch! That hurts," Tesarus shouted as Shockwave pulled out what looked like another tooth.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kaon asked Shockwave staring at the tooth pulled out of his teammate's leg.

"Yes. A predacon tooth," Shockwave answered him as he examined the tooth.

"Speaking of predacons, where's the famous Predaking that we heard so much about?" Helex asked cutting in.

"He deflected, along with two other predacons, after he found out what happened to the clones," answered Knockout who decided to tag along back with Shockwave, "Speaking of which, where did Tarn run off too?"

"Tarn saw a female human with the two predacons. I think he went off to go find her and them," Kaon said.

"That's kind of risky don't you think? Considering the smaller of the two predacons did that," Knockout said to the larger red mech as he pointed out Tesarus's leg.

"Hm, I'd feel more sorry for the predacons. Especially if Tarn's pissed about my injury at all," Tesarus said trying to stand the pain as Shockwave did a quick patch on his leg. Vos voiced agreement in the old language.

"Let us hope Predaking doesn't try to enlist these predacons, before we do," Shockwave pointed out after finishing the quick patch job and returning his attention to the tooth.

****Back In The Forest****

Amber tried to keep in the trees. The feeling of being followed was strongly present. Something didn't feel right. The birds weren't chirping and the wind felt like it wasn't even blowing. The forest was complete silence. She quickly hiked through the wooded area. She the noticed something. The silence started to disappear and was replaced by a very gentle melody. A tune she couldn't recall the name of, but she knew the tune. She felt tempted to follow it, but something about it sent chills up her spine. All her senses screamed to run. The music grew louder and louder as if it was moving. Amber couldn't tell where the music was coming from, but something was telling her the source wouldn't be something she wanted to meet.

"My, my, my nice to see you again sweetheart," a familiar baritone voice came from over head. Amber looked behind her to see the mech standing behind her. It didn't take long for her to relieze the music was coming from him. His blood red optics followed her as she stumbled backwards. He looked a lot bigger on land then he did in the water.

"What do you want?" she manged to shout at him a she looked for a way out. A hill off to her left looked promising. She just had to get their with out getting picked up in the process.

"I simply want to know about the two predacons swimming around out there," he said as he cocked his head to the side and continued, "Maybe even learn why their so protective of you."

"Why?" Amber asked watching him closely.

"Come with me peacefully and maybe I'll explain," the masked mech said as he knelt down slowly to get a better look at her.

"How do you know you won't kill me or my brothers?" she asked. Amber watched as the mech's eyes widen in surprise when she mented her brothers.

"Brothers? The two predacons out there?" the mech asked.

"Yes," Amber answered as she started to slowly walk towards the hill.

"How you even related to them?" he asked. Making Amber stop moving, so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. She had enough of his attention as it was.

"We're not related by blood, if that's what you mean. There's a personal reason behind it that's on a need to know bases and I defiantly do not know you," Amber answered him.

"Oh were are my manners. I am Tarn the leader of the Decepticon Justice Division and who do I have the pleasure of addressing," the masked mech introduced himself, as if trying to make her more comfortable. It didn't help. She started to move towards the hill again, but her actions did not go unknowtist.

"Go a head and run. I could use the pratice. If I catch you, maybe you'll be a good girl and tell be what's going between you and the predacons," the mech said as he stood up again. He stood there as if waiting to see what she'd do. Intimatdation and music just flowed off him. Wait, music? Was he playing music?

They just stared at each other for a moment. The mech's eyes seemed melt right through her.

"Well my dear. Are you going to run or not?" Tarn asked her, "Because there would really be no point to it."

"Then you'll just have to give me credit for trying," Amber said as she darted down the hill as fast as she could. She heard him laugh before the sound of shifting metal. She stopped for a moment and turned around only to see where the mech was standing was now a alien looking tank. She felt panic kick in as she turned and carry on running. She heard the tank behind her. She reared off the path and into the thicker wooded area.

Amber hoped the larger trees would slow him down, but instead they fell in the tank's path and snapped like twigs. He was defiantly fast for a tank. She decided on a different tactic. Amber turned to run back to the ocean, but she did so a second to late. Amber was almost crushed under the tank's strut as he stopped right over her.

Her fear really sank in when she heard the shifting of metal above her head. Amber took a chance and ran to the back end of the tank. Her thought was that he'd have to turn around to grab her, but her plan backfired. The mech mangaged to kick up a lot of dust when he transformed. The dust blocked her vision so she couldn't get a way like she wanted to do. She had no idea where she was going.

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her and the ground beneath her feet disappear as she was lefted up. The next think she knew she was now face to face with Tarn. He laughed at her a little before speaking, "Now be a good little girl and start talking."

The mech's grip tightened slightly when she didn't immedietily start talking. Tarn knew the look of fear very well and he could see it in the human girl's eyes. Tarn couldn't believe how soft humans where, but he knew that he couldn't squeeze her too hard. Not if he was going to try and bring the two predacons into Lord Megatron's army.

"If she doesn't want to speak with you, she doesn't have to Decepticon," a stern voice cut in. Tarn turned around just enough for Amber to see as well. Tarn let off an annoyed growl at the new comer. This mech was much larger then Tarn and wore a black and orange color scheme. Amber's eyes fell on the symbol on his chest and felt her heart drop. It was the same symbol that her brothers had on their tail fins. This was another predacon.

***Alright looks like Amber's in hot water and her "brothers" are unware of it. Again sorry for the late update. Let me know what you think.


	4. Unlikely Help

****Ok the nice thing about babysitting to really young kids is they tend to take naps and I can write out stories and type them when I get home. Happy Days

***Enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 4: Unlikely Help

"Predaking, stay out of this," Tarn warned the predacon.

"This involves my fellow predacons, so I have all right to be here," the predacon stated before turning his attention to Amber, "And if this girl is associated with the predacons here the she too is part of my concern."

"If you want her, then you'll have to take her," Tarn taunted. With his free hand Amber watched him tap the side of his helm and spoke, "Tarn to the rest of the D.J.D. I've found Predaking."

On that mark Amber observe the one called Predaking change into his beast mode, a mighty looking mechanical dragon. He suddenly came charging at Tarn and pounced on him hard. Amber heard herself scream when she felt them all hit the ground. Tarn's grip tightened on the tiny human. Despite being knocked on the ground, Tarn was bound determined to keep a hold of the girl. He knew that she was the key to convincing the two swimming predacons to make a wise choice, to serve under Lord Megatron. Especially now if the sighting were true. If they were, it meant that Predaking already had two predacons already in his pack.

With his free hand Tarn made sure that Predaking couldn't blow fire or bite him in the face. He had to admit and give Predaking credit he was a strong son of a bitch. That's when Tarn heard a familiar sound approaching and he smiled under his mask. His back up just arriving.

Amber had two choices at this point. Either hold tight and pray not to get crushed or struggle to no end and pray Tarn loosens his grip long enough for her to away. She was hoping Predaking could get Tarn to let her go. When she looked up to see what was happening. She saw Tarn holding Predaking's head away from his own. The hand that was holding Amber had been pinned to the ground by one of Predaking's talons. The two giants looked like they were in a stale mate. Just then at that moment Amber heard engines approaching. The only ones she saw was a red sports car and the other was another large, but alien looking tank. She could hear more of them, but didn't see them.

Suddenly Predaking got literally dragged off Tarn, but not without making one last ditch effort to grab Amber. She felt the heat of the dragon predacon's breath as he came close, but Tarn pulled her out of the predacon's reach.

"Cutting it close aren't we," Tarn said as he stood up. He looked down at the little human. He could feel her heart rate through her his hand. She was scared out of her mind. Tarn would have figured that she would have been used to close calls with a predacon's jaws, especially if she was as close to the two predacons as she so seemingly clamed.

"Shit!" yelled a blue mech who had pulled Predaking off Tarn by the tail and was now on the receiving end of the predacon's jaws. Before Predaking could attack him a shoot rang out. Everyone looked to see a one eyed mech with a cannon on one hand raised in the air and from the looks of the smoke coming from the end it just been fired. Predaking roared at the mech before about running over the blue mech and into the forest.

"Impressive, but weird" a larger red mech joined the blue one where he stood, "He has wings. Why go off into the forest?"

"He's not done. He's proven predacons are smarter then they look," the one eyed mech spoke, "He'll be back. It will most logically be sooner rather than later. We should head back now."

"Good point Shockwave. The sooner we get those predacons on our side the better," the shorter of the two red mechs spoke up as he looked at up Amber. She was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Is this her?" he asked Tarn.

"Yeah. She hasn't told me her name or what her connection to the two predacons is yet, but I'm sure she will eventually," Tarn told him, as they started to head back towards the beach. Amber looked over in the open forest at the right moment to see familiar optics watching. She didn't think the mechs saw them. When she blinked they were gone. After that she knew the one called Shockwave was right. Predaking wasn't done. If he was anything like her brothers then it was far from over. All Amber could do from then on for the time being was watch and listen as the mechs talked on what to do. She managed to get some of their names as they spoke. The one called Shockwave kept looking back at her from time to time, like he was studying her.

"May I see her Tarn? I curious to know why see why the predacons are so protective of her," Shockwave asked Tarn as they walked side by side.

"Sure. Maybe you'll have better luck then me. She's a handful though," Tarn stopped and began to hand her over when suddenly he felt teeth enter his wrist. His yelp of pain got the other mechs attentions. They turned to see Predaking's dragon head attached to Tarn's arm.

Amber watched in shock as the predacon squeezed even harder. He seemed to be drawing more and more of Tarn's energon. Amber felt Tarn's grip loosen with every squeeze of the predacon's jaws. She suddenly felt someone grab Tarn's hand and brayed it open. She felt herself fall into someone else's servo as they shouted at Predaking, "Come on."

The predacon looked surprise by the help, but he took the hint and let go of Tarn's wrist and followed Amber's rescuer into the forest once again. She heard the mechs behind them.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my day," said the mech holding her now. Amber looked up to see a white mech with blue optics holding her now and looked to completely panicked.

"Then why did you interfere Autobot," said a now transformed Predaking in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry your majesty, but I'm an Autobot that's my job," he said. Amber heard Predaking just growled at the white mech.

"Hey girl do you know where we can hide at or any short cuts," said as he looked behind to see were there procurers where.

"Well if you keep going the way you are and you'll find a short cut straight down to the ocean in no time," Amber said after recognizing where they were at.

"Is that where the two predacons are at?" Predaking asked her. She shook her head yes.

"Then we're going," he ordered.

"Whoa who made you the boss? I need to find Optimus and she needs to come with me for protection," the mech ordered Predaking back.

"No he's right. I need to get back to my brothers. I need to know their ok and likewise," Amber spoke up. Both mechs just stared at her then each other. Except the look they gave other looked like they were ready to kill one another, "It's a long story. As long as you don't threaten me like those guys did maybe I'll tell you."

"Fine, but the first predacon to look at me funny and we're gone," the white mech finally agreed.

****Who can guess the mystery Autobot?


	5. Family With Fangs

***Thanks for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and have some really good guesses, but does anyone remember in chapter one when I was mixing Transformer comic book characters in, with Transformers Prime. Kind of a free for all of characters. Like the DJD for example. Well time to find out who stepped in to help.

***Um also if you notice in Transformers Prime Smokescreen's main color became blue, but I'm sure he'll be making an appearance in here somewhere very soon, I promise.

Chapter 5: Family With Fangs

"Oh hell no," the mech said as he stared down the edge of the cliff, "Not to sound rude, but isn't there a simpler way down."

"Afraid of heights?" asked Predaking.

"No, I just like my spark in tack thank you very much," the bot shot back as he continued to look down.

"It's fine. Sixgill and Thresher dive off here all the time. The water's deep enough," Amber called up to the arguing mechs, "Sixgill is at least twice your size …. Um?"

"Drift," the mech said his name realizing the human was speaking to him.

"Drift, what I was saying is Sixgill is at least twice your size and he has no problem with it," she said as the sounds of the Decepticons coming sounded closer, "And judging by the sounds and curse words I hear we don't have much of an option."

"She's right," Predaking said looking back in the direction of the sounds. Drift looked down a deep intake of air, "Fine."

Considering the opinions and the more lethal option closing in Drift ran forward and jumped. He felt the water swallow him and the human in his hand. He knew humans needed air and getting back to the surface was important.

At the surface he looked down to see Amber waving to him to follow her. No having a choice he did. He never really swam before. To his shock he saw Predaking in his beast mode beside him. Before he could ask the predacon why he didn't just fly away, he felt something sharp stab him in the leg and viciously yanked him under.

"What the fu…," was all Drift said before he got dragged under.

Amber turned around just in time to see the mech get dragged under. Before diving down herself she shouted to Predaking, "If your go swim a bit further there's a cave you can hide in."

The dragon just gave her a snort and glided past her in the water. She dived down just in time to see her worst fear; Sixgill had Drift's leg from the knee down in his mouth and was violently threshing him around. The predacon only stopped when he saw her swim down to them. She gave her brother's nose a tap and shook her head, trying to tell Sixgill to let go. Thankfully he did so.

Turning his attention from the white mech and to his sister, Sixgill immediately swim to her and pushed her gently towards the surface, with the mech in toe. He wasn't sure what to think of him. Sixgill got Thresher's shadow at the corner of his optic. His brother kept his distance and was probably wondering why Sixgill didn't kill the mech swimming up to the surface next to him.

"Sixgill. Thresher. This is Drift he's a friend," Amber quickly told the two predacons.

"Well Drift. I was wondering when we'd run into you," a familiar voice called from above. Chills ran down Amber's spine as she recognized the voice. Looking up, sure enough it was Tarn. She looked over to see horror expressed on Drift's face.

"Go away!" Sixgill suddenly shouted. Sounding fed up with the Decepticons presents in their home. The sound of shifting caught everyone's attention, because Sixgill did something Amber rarely seen him or Thresher do; he transformed into his robot mode. Anger was clearly expressed on his face as he transformed his hand into a cannon and rose himself out to the water and fired at the D.J.D. leader.

Drift stared in disbelief at the predacon. He'd seen Predaking transform, but nothing like this shark predacon. He didn't need to ask to see that he was pissed off.

"Come," the large shark predacon suddenly ordered them. He didn't transform back. Drift knowtist that the predacon didn't have legs, but he still had his shark tail.

****Back At The Cliff****

"What the hell was that?" yelled Tesarus to Tarn as he and the rest of the D.J.D. reached their leader.

"Our job just got complicated," he said as he stared at where the predacon's blast hit, which resulted in a piece of the cliff collapsing into the ocean.

"Is that from…." Kaon started asking.

"Predaking, no. This was from the larger of those two sharks," Tarn said as he knelt down and examined the scorched ground, "And in top of that a popular bot on our list showed up."

"Who?"

"Drift. He's with the two predacons now," Tarn said standing back up, "Meaning both him and that little human now have protection that's going to be hard to beat. Especially since we can confirm that they can transform."

"We should inform Shockwave," Kaon said.

"Agreed."

****A Cave Off The Coast****

Entering the cave Drift saw an unbelievable sight. Energon crystals grew like crazy from the shore line and up the walls of the cave. The cave glowed from the Energon's energy showing.

"That was two close," Drift said as he sat down, tired from the swim. His leg ached from the bite that the larger of the two sharks given him. He watched Sixgill pace back and forth. His fin had split into two legs. The other one had transformed as well to be close to his brother and the human, who now sat on his shoulder. Predaking finally spoke, "Tell me. How did you two get here?"

"We've always been here," the larger of the two said after a moment of silence. Clearly still ticked over what happened.

"I think Optimus and the other Autobots would have found you before now," Drift cut in.

"Or the Decepticons. Especially if Shockwave cloned you. Like they did me," Predaking added shooting Drift a look.

"We weren't cloned, at least as far as we remember. Plus the depts that we can dive to can hide out spark signal. The caves on this island do a good job of hiding us too," Sixgill said giving Amber and Thresher a gentle look.

"So….Um…?"

"Amber," Amber introduced herself when Drift seemed to try asking her question.

"Amber, you called these two your brothers and from I've seen and felt so far I have to know," Drift asked as he rubbed his leg.

"I second that," Predaking added in.

"May I?" Sixgill looked over at Amber.

"Go ahead. I think they've earned the right to know," Amber said with a small smile. Drift could see these three seemed to have a strong bond.

"It was few years ago, during the storm season here. All remember is that it was dark; the scent of blood brought us up from the darkness. When we reached the surface the waters where calm, there were a couple of boats out on the ocean. One was her parents' boat the others, to put it simply didn't belong. When we got closer, I saw her hanging at the side of the one boat, a wound to her side and fear in her eyes like none I've ever seen," Sixgill explained to Drift and Predaking.

"Of course I was scared I had a bullet wound in my side and two giant mechanical sharks circling me," Amber pointed out.

"True," Sixgill continued, "We then heard gun shots and saw two bodies fall in the water. The one who shot them, at least I assume so, looked over the side that she was on. Push came to shove on our judgment and I decided to jump up and grab him and drag him under. Thresher attacked the strange boats and demolished them. Those that didn't drown or killed by other sharks, we killed. We've been together ever since."

"Why didn't you kill Amber?" Drift could help to ask after hearing how the trio met.

"She didn't deserve it and because she was like us," Sixgill said, "She had no one after that. No home. Why not take her in?"

Drift looked over at human as she sat on the smaller predacon's shoulder. He then looked over at Predaking, who looked speechless after hearing of what the sharks had done. Sixgill broke his train of thought when he added, "Granted since then, we've added the local sharks in our pack to help keep an eye on things."

"Useful. Smart move," Predaking commented.

Sixgill got everyone's attention suddenly when he scrapped his claws against a piece of energon that was growing from the ground that was under the ocean water a little; then walked over to Drift. Revealing a light teal gel like substance. He knelt down and spoke, "Let me see your leg."

"What are you going to do?"

"Fix you."

Looking at the substance on the shark's claws, Drift had to ask, "What is that?"

"It's a gel that forms on energon crystals that grow in ocean water. It has the ability to heal wounds almost instantly, depending on the wound. Something unique in it allows it works of both technical beings and organics," Amber answered for Sixgill. Drift looked back at Sixgill, who didn't seem to mind the explanation done for him. He allowed Sixgill to rub the gel substance into the bite wound that the predacon gave him earlier. It felt tingling, but warm. He suddenly started to get really tired.

"I feel weird," Drift said rubbing his helm.

"That's natural. The gel puts your body to sleep so it can heal your wound probably," Sixgill said as he walked away, "In fact sleep sounds like a good idea. We may not get another chance to rest well like this for a while."

"Sounds good to me," Thresher spoke up, agreeing with his brother.

"You both are welcome to rest here," Sixgill said as he headed back into the ocean water.

"What about the Decepticons?" Predaking asked.

"They can try to find us if they want. They won't find it an easy task and even harder trying not to wake me well I'm in the water," Sixgill explained turning back and transformed back into his beast mode and dived back into the depts. Thresher decided to stay with Amber.

Drift let himself drift off as he watched Predaking transform back to his dragon mode and laided down and closed his optics. Amber and Thresher seemed to be settled in. Drift still felt edging after seeing Tarn, but he felt safe here. His thoughts were scattered till recharge took over.

***Well I hope you all love the new chapter. Let me know if Drift's personality is off at all. This is my first time using him in a story. I love Drift and wanted to use him in a fanfic. For all those who wanted it to me Smokescreen, don't worry I'm sure he'll be in here. Let me know what you think.


End file.
